Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Kintaro
Bio Like Goro and Sheeva, Kintaro is of the four-armed Shokan race. Unlike his aristocratic comrades, however, he is of lower-class Tigrar lineage. As is customary when recruiting Shokan and Centaur into Shao Kahn's service, one of each race must face each other in bloody kombat. Kintaro killed his opponent and, in an unprecedented act of bravado, roared for more Centaur blood. Centaurs leapt furiously into the ring to their demise. This savagery led Shao Kahn to appoint Kintaro his personal bodyguard. Kombat Characteristics Power and Ablitities Like any other Shokan, Kintaro boasts brute strength, stamina and prowess. Unlike his brethren, Kintaro hails from a subspecies specializing in savagery. Combined with savage style of kombat and mercilessness makes him one of the most lethal kombatants on the battleground. Other than that, he shares similar powers to Goro, but is considerably more nimble. Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: Kintaro shoots a flaming fireball out of his mouth. * Ground Fireball: Kintaro shoots a fireball directly to the ground. * Flame Breath: Kintaro breathes a short stream of fire from his mouth. * Teleport Stomp: Kintaro jumps off screen and comes crashing down with all his weight. * Grab and Pound: Grabbing his opponent with his lower arms, Kintaro pounds them with his upper arms, shaving off a good portion of his opponent's life. This move does not work on boss characters. * Four-Armed Grab: Kintaro grabs his opponent with all four arms and smashes him overhead. He can also grab his opponent while in mid-air. This move does not work on boss characters. * Breathe: Kintaro inhales deeply, dragging the opponent in and, if they are caught, he will do a Four-Armed Grab and smash them overhead. This move does not work on boss characters. * Anti-Air Grab: Kintaro grabs the opponent while airborne, flips them over and breaks their back over his knee. X-Ray Move * Less Ugly: Kintaro punches the opponent to stun them. He then follows up with a punch to their rib-cage, shattering it and launching them upwards. He leaps upwards, grabs their head and crushes it downwards, shattering it and dislocating the jaw. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Extreme Speed: Kintaro lifts his opponent by his/her neck and throws him/her into the air. As the opponent is sent flying, Kintaro charges and diagonally hops off of the ground, covering himself in a gust of wind as he soars up. As he reaches the opponent, Kintaro throws him/her, blowing him/her into bloody and gutsy pieces. Afterwards, Kintaro lands back on the ground. * Stretch and Destroy: Kintaro turns his opponent around, grabs him/her by his/her limbs and stretches the limbs, making the opponent scream in agony. He then kicks the opponent in the back, breaking him/her apart into four pieces, the four of each are held up by Kintaro, who roars at the sky. The screen is splattered with the opponent's blood as a result from the tearing. X-Ality * Breaking Every Bone In Your Body: Kintaro grabs his opponent by his/her arms with two of his arms and squeezes them until the bones start to snap. He then uses his other arms to repeatedly punch at the opponent's body, busting apart the ribs with each punch. And then he grabs the opponent by the waist with the same two arms used for punching and uses the arms used for grabbing to punch the opponent three times, with the third punch fracturing the opponent's skull. Afterwards, he throws the opponent away. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Shokan Tag Team Finish: W.I.P. (with Goro) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His appearance from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: His appearance from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Kintaro * Unlockable Kostume 2: His design from the Mortal Kombat: Oblivion prequel comics * DLC Kostume 1: Kintaro * DLC Kostume 2: Kintaro 2 * DLC Kostume 3: Mortal Kombat X: Kintaro. * Kosplay DLC 1: Garfield * Kosplay DLC 2: Electabuzz from Pokemon Battle Intro A male scream is heard as a severed head rolls onto the ground. Kintaro enters the battlefield, crushes the head with his foot, and then roars as he prepares to fight. Victory Pose Kintaro stomps on the ground, knocking the defeated opponent up into the air. The opponent screams as he/she is falling, until Kintaro grabs him/her and holds him/her by the leg. If winning against boss characters, he will simply raise one of his arms up in victory. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo